Time Itself
by The Hobbit Whovian
Summary: The Doctor and Amy find the crack in the wall and have to fix it. Sam, Dean, and Castiel help them. (Sorry, It's not that good... especially the beginning but, I won young authors with this story and you shouldn't expect a 12 year old to be a really good author... Please read the beginning it gets better!)


"No Amy, it is not just a crack in the wall. It is Time, Time itself in your wall." Said the Doctor.

"Well than fix it!"

"Amy, I told you, It is _**Time!**_ Not a crack in your wall. It can't be fixed it can only be made bigger."

He said this as he through a blue rag that looked a little bit like the TARDIS into the crack.

"So?"

"Amy?" Yelled the Doctor.

"Doctor?! You can't just come into my house. Knock! That's what doors are for."

"Sorry, I was just so excited!"

"About what?"

"We're going somewhere…"

The Doctor and Amy got into the TARDIS and disappeared.

"What's up Doctor? What are you smiling about?"

"Oh Amy," The Doctor sighed. "I was just thinking about that time when you asked me to fix the "crack" in your wall when you were little."

"Hmm? What do you mean? That was just a dream. You and me are basically the same age, you had to be little to."

"Amy, I'm 9000 years old…"

Amy stared at him blankly to surprised to say anything.

"We're here!" Yelled the Doctor as he stepped outside.

Amy gasped. "It-its amazing!

Amy had her hands over her mouth and looked around.

"Well, I'm glad you like it!"

The Doctor had taken her to one of the alien planets in the galaxy of…

"Omicron!" Amy yelled excitedly. "You brought me to Omicron!"

"Yes I did. And we are going to go to every single one of these magnificent planets!"

"Yay!" Amy squealed quite childishly while she jumped in the air with her hands still covering her mouth. Amy loved visiting other alien planets like the moon with the rhino looking judoon or the Land ooo with the Oo who are some octopus looking things.

At the first planet, they went to a store and The Doctor gave Amy some alien money. She bought a whole lot of alien things like a phone that could call dead people and some sunglasses that could read people's minds. She was happy with herself and The Doctor was too.

The next planet they went to they watched a play and went to a movie theater. They did all of these things and more as they visited more and more planets until they got to the last one.

As they went onto the last planet, Amy said she needed to go to the lady's room. So The Doctor waited by the TARDIS for her.

As Amy was washing her hands another human walked out of a stall.

"Uhhh." Amy said. "How did a human like you get to a planet like this?! The only way you could have got here is The Doctor and, I came with him."

"Uhhh." Said Rose. "I think your wrong because, I came here with The Doctor.

"Excuse me? Are you some kind of evil alien because there is only one Doctor."

"No I am not and i can even show you."

So Rose took Amy to see The Doctor. One She has not met.

"There you are Rose! What took you so long?" Said Rose's Doctor.

"I just brought someone to meet you. She says she came here with you but, we all know that I came here with you."

"Amy?" Amy's Doctor yelled. " What are you doing here?"

"Well Doctor, this girl said that she came here with that person she calls The Doctor but, I came here with you and there is only one Doctor."

"Ahh. That is my old self. I never imagined it would be this odd to see my past self.

"Well, now I know what I will be like in the future. Wearing… bowties…?

"Well Bowties are cool!"

"And your Sonic it's… Different…"

"Hey, Don't dis the sonic!"

They kept going on like this for about a half hour until Rose and Amy separated them.

"Doctor!" Yelled Amy. "Stop acting like a child!"

"Well I kind of like to think of myself as a child but-"

"Doctor, you are not a child! You may act like one sometimes but that doesn't mean you can act like one all the time!"

"Well geez! I was just saying that-"

Amy cam a little closer to The Doctor and slapped him right in the face!

"Owwwwww!" Moaned the Doctor childishly as he rubbed his red cheek.

"Stop whining like a child!"

"But-"

"No buts Doctor! I told you, you are not a child!" Amy told The Doctor this like he was a little child.

"Well than." Said The Doctor quite arrogantly.

When Amy wasn't looking he stuck his tongue out at her and pretended to squish her head in between his fingers. Rose's Doctor looked at him and smiled knowingly.

Both Doctors walked away examining each other's sonic screwdrivers while the girls followed them. They wandered around the planet and got a few snacks from the snack bar. Than, they heard the bells ring.

"BRING! BRING!" The bells went over and over again. The four of them held their hands over their ears.

Both of the Doctors smiles disappeared and changed to worried expressions as they looked at each other.. Amy and Rose were confused and looked at each other confusingly. Both Doctors started running (like usual) and the girls followed.

"Follow me in my TARDIS." Yelled Amy's Doctor.

Rose's Doctor agreed and they all disappeared in the TARDIS. When they arrived to their destination, Amy and Rose looked out of the TARDIS window.

"I've been here before!" Yelled Rose.

The Doctor came to this place because there was the only someone who could help them out.

"The only thing bad about this place," The Doctor said. "is the cat nurses. They creep me out!"

As they walked into the hospital, one of the cat nurses welcomed them in and asked them if she could help them with anything and all of that nurse business. But, The Doctor didn't care about all of that stuff and ran all the way up the stairs to see a certain patient that he has know for a long time.

He looked through every window on every door.

"Where is he?" He thought to himself.

He continued looking through every door that wasn't a room for a patient like the closets and stuff. When he finished and couldn't find him he went back down the stairs and when he was about to leave he saw that there was another door. As he was walking over to it he thought to himself,

"I remember this door!"

Right as he was about to open the mysterious door, one of the nurses yelled,

"No! Don't open that!"

But, it was too late. The Doctor already opened the door and ran down the stairs.

The lead cat nurse heard the yell. She ran down the stairs from her office and asked what happened.

"He will discover our secret!" The lead cat nurse whispered.

"I know!" Whispered the other cat nurse. 'We have to stop him!"

Meanwhile, down by the doctor…

As the Doctor opened the door that was blocking the cat nurses awful secret. As he opened the door, he saw a whole bunch of cords that were connected to the wall all the way to some glass containers. As he went closer he saw that there was bodies. They looked like they had really awful and terrible and very very painful diseases. The Doctor kept walking past the glass containers until he got to the end of the room. He turned at a 90 degree angle and saw who he was looking for. The Face of Bo. Finally he thought to himself. As he walked closer and closer to him, he saw that Bo was in a big square glass container filled with something that looked like ice. He followed the containers cords and when he got to the end, he unplugged them. As he went back and saw that the ice looking stuff was melting and going into a drain-very slowly. So he sat down and fell asleep. After he woke up he saw that he was still in his chair but, he was tied up and he saw a woman in front of him holding his sonic screwdriver. In her other hand, she had a 22 magnum winchester pistol that was loaded and pointed at him. He tried to escape from the rope but he couldn't. As he realized that this was his last day on earth, he saw The Face Of Bo levitating over to him. As relieved as he was he was still a little bit worried. The woman in front of him looked over at Bo and pointed her gun towards him. As soon as she put her finger on the trigger, bo flew over to her (as he could not walk. Obviously though because he is a head) and rammed into her. She fell into the wall and passed out. Bo took her knife from her pocket into his mouth and cut The Doctor free. He jumped out of his chair and took his sonic back from the woman.

Then Bo asked,"Why are you here Doctor?"

"I need your help. It's the crack."

Bo stared at him blankly. "What crack?"

"The one in Amy's wall. yOU know the one that you told me about 9000 years ago as a bedtime story."

"Oh, well yes I do remember that."

"Well anyway, it keeps getting worse. I don't want it to destroy the whole space time thing is though that I don't know how to fix it."

"There is no way to fix it. Well I guess there is one way but, you wouldn't want to hear it though."

"Well? What is it?"

"Well Doctor, you are The Doctor, the saver of worlds and galaxies. You have so many memories and stories to tell. The crack wants to eat you and only you. You would have to go and feed yourself to it."

"Oh. Well that doesn't sound very fun." Said The Doctor as he frowned.

So The Doctor walked out of the room and Bo followed. The Doctor gathered them up and they all went inside The Doctor's big blue box. As The Doctor told them everything that happened while they were having no such adventure at all but, reading magazines in the waiting room, they felt a little jealous but also disappointed at the news of what the Doctor would have to do in order to save the world. Then Rose's Doctor came up to Amy's and said this, "I have an awful secret that I have kept from all of you. Doctor, or as I should say The _Real_ Doctor, I am not real. I am the Doctor that was after Rose had to go away. I am The clone that only came to life because of the hand that a horrible person chopped of of your arm. I am glad though that your arm grew back, though it was like a starfish and it is an awful memory. But anyway, I still have all the same memories you have. All of the same stories and everything. I would be honored to feed myself to the crack. The horrible horrible crack that I too have heard the story of from Bo. The wonderful face of Bo as a bedtime story. So if you would accept my offer as to feed myself to the crack I would be honored. I want to save all of the planets just like you have and still will continue to do until the last day of the 13th Doctor. I myself as a clone have never felt the joy of saving the world. I may remember you doing it but, I am not the real Doctor. For once in my life which has only been about 10 years, I would like to save a planet's. Galaxies even. Just like YOU did not me, you."

Rose looked at him and started crying.

"You are the only bit of The Doctor that I have left. You can't leave me."

The REAL Doctor looked at the other Doctor and said, "Thank you. I don't mind that you want to. And if you want to, go ahead. But, I just want to tell you something. Something that is very important. You are part of the reason the crack has gotten well, um, hmmm, how do I put this, um… Worse. It only keeps getting worse because since we met each other there has been a rift in time. And it is sort of a good thing that you are going to give yourself up because although it knows and sees all, Time, time itself does not know friendship. And you, even though I didn't know that you were not the real 1oth Doctor, you are still my friend. And only you have that in you. You are a true friend. You are my friend. And so that will fill up the crack even more and will probably close it up forever and the story of the crack that we heard long ago will have a second story. And that will be this story. The story of how a rift in time of how the Doctor met himself saved all of space and time. And that story will follow you forever."

As the Doctor was saying this Amy was crying. So the Doctor walked over to her, gave her a big hug and whispered into her ear as she was crying on his chest, "It will be all right."

So after that, the Doctor switched on the switches and told the TARDIS where to go. Soon enough they arrived at their destination.

Amy ran up to the window of her old house from when she was a little girl. When she saw that the Doctor was about to smash the window to get in, she chuckled to herself and then showed him the key. So she unlocked the door and they all went inside. Just as Amy was about to walk into her old room from her childhood, someone grabbed her and held a knife to her throat.

"Let her go!" Yelled the Doctor.

"No! I am The Master. And The Master does what he wants."

The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and pointed at the Master. The master simply kicked it out of his hand.

"Wow, I didn't know time lords did gymnastics." Amy said as best as she could for The Master was holding her very tightly.

"Well," said the Master "We are know for our flexibility!" They all chuckled a bit to themselves. The Master got the knife closer to Amy's neck. She started getting worried. So she bit his hand as hard as she could and kicked him from behind in the shin.

"Ow! What is wrong with you?"

"Oh well I guess you were holding a knife to my neck and so I did the only thing I could so I wouldn't be decapitated."

"Toshe."

"What do you want?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh well I just wanted to remind you like I do every thousand years that you could have saved Gallifrey. But nope. The wittle Doctor had to run away. Just like he always does."

The Doctor lunged toward him but, Amy held him back.

"No, no, no Doctor. Don't you know not to run into people who could easily stab you?"

The Doctor got even more frustrated.

"Well Doctor, I am gonna tell you what I am going to do. Just to let you know though, this is just going to make your plan of saving all of space and everything harder." As the Master said this he had a malicious smile on his face. "What I am going to do Doctor, is I am going to bring all of your enemies all of your foes. Everything that you have ever fought. Everything that you have ever hated is going to come down to Earth and they are going to attack you."

So after the Master said this, he pulled out a walkie talkie from his coat pocket.

"Hello?Yes. I am ready."

As soon he hung up, there was a really loud whirring sound. They all covered their ears. The Doctor's hands were loose enough from his head that he could hear the Master laughing maniacally. Soon enough, the Doctor went outside. He told everybody to go inside the TARDIS. As soon as he did, he looked up in the sky and saw about a million spaceships. He looked back at the TARDIS.

"This is for you, Amy."

Knowing his plan might not work, he got out his sonic screwdriver. He held it to himself like it was a microphone and started talking.

"I am the Doctor. I know that you awful and cruel creatures already know it but, you know I just wanted to put it out there. Anyway, I am going to get serious. As you all know, I am the Doctor. I know that you all hate me and at times, I have hated you, but I know that not all of you are evil but everyone has a little evil in them. And also, what every single being in every single universe knows who I am and that I exist. They all know that I am the saver of worlds and universes and the saver of just one person at a time. And as everybody and everything that exist and will exist and that has existed know that I always win. You know that every war that I have had with you I have won. And you know that in this battle where I promise all I will do is a speech, if you backfire, I will win. I am a great persuader. I know how to get you to leave. And you know that I will be able to get you to leave and that I know for sure that you will leave. You will do nothing else but leave. And if you do anything else but leave, than I will press this button. This button on this sonic screwdriver will blow you up. It will also blow me up and it will mean that you have finally defeated the Doctor but, you will also be blown up and you will die knowing that you have defeated yourself. And so your death will not be special and will have no meaning. You have done nothing good in your whole entire lifetime. I will have a honorable death though. I will know and all of my friends will know that I have saved so many planets galaxies and all of space and the future and the past. So I would suggest that if you want to die an honorable death that you stop what you always do and try to save something., anything that needs saving. Just like you will if you don't leave. Because I will press this button."

From inside the TARDIS, Amy could hear what the Doctor was saying." She stood on her tiptoes and peeked out the window. When she saw the Doctor's face, she saw that there was not a look of worry but, there was a look of courage, and bravery. So as quietly as she could, she opened the door and stepped outside. She snuck up from behind the Doctor. And out of nowhere, the Doctor felt some small hands wrap around him as he heard,

"I love you Doctor."

The Doctor had never heard that said to him. As he was about to turn around and say 'I love you too,.'

He saw up in the sky that all of the spaceships were leaving and that they had backfired. So he put his sonic screwdriver in his coat pocket, turned around and said,

"I love you too."

After a while of thinking how they would fix the crack with the cloned doctor, Amy said,

"I am hungry. Don't you think that we can wait a couple of hours before we save all of space and time?"

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "I am pretty hungry too."

So, The two Doctors, Rose, Amy, and Bo voted on where they wanted to go. The winner was Fish and Chips.

Before they went to Fish and Chips, The Doctor said he had to pick someone up.

When Amy looked out the window, she saw queen Nefertiti, Captain Jack and some guy she had never seen or heard about before. So all three of them got into the TARDIS and then they went to Fish and Chips.

When they got there, they all had to sit down at one of those long tables that are like in the middle of the room. They all got the same thing, fish and chips but only because that's all they make there. They all laughed and talked about their adventures with each other and their old memories. Than after they were done eating, they all went outside and one of the waitresses took their picture. She took the same one for a certain amount of times until there was enough so everyone of them could have one. After that they all went into the TARDIS and went to bed for the night.

Since the Doctor doesn't sleep, he just sat down in a chair and looked at his picture for a while. After about half an hour, he hung up the picture and went to check on how everyone was doing and if they were asleep. When he got into the room where the cloned Doctor was sleeping, he saw that he was awake.

"What's wrong? You're not asleep yet."

"I don't want to die. I know I said I did. But, I only did because I wanted to feel brave. But, I am not brave."

The Doctor went over to the fake doctor and sat next to him on the bed.

"It's going to be all right."

The Doctor left the room and shut the door quietly. The fake doctor put his face in his hands and started crying. "I don't care what he says" He thought. "He doesn't know what it's like to die."

The next morning when Amy, Rose, and Bo came back up into the base of the TARDIS, they saw that The Doctor had cooked them all a nice breakfast. There was toast and eggs and pancakes and sausage. There was orange juice and waffles and bacon, milk and little breakfast sandwiches.

"How did you make all of that?"

"I don't sleep."

"Oh, weird." Amy said with a confused look on her face. "Anyway, let's eat!"

As they all ate their breakfast, The Doctor saw that the other Doctor was not eating. He was just staring at his food. The Doctor came over to him and took the seat that was next to him.

"Here, drink this." The Doctor handed the other one a drink of "water". What the Doctor actually gave him was a drink of water that he had dropped a happy pill in. The last time he had came to the place where they had gotten Bo, he went in the ally following Rose somewhere. In the alley was a cart selling pills that gave you a certain feeling. There was happy, sad, mad, and a lot more. The Doctor had gotten a few happy pills just in case of an emergency.

So the other Doctor gulped down the drink and as soon as he looked back at the Doctor, there was a smile on his face. After that, he began to eat his breakfast and there was no sign of worry on his face at all. After they were done eating, they put their dishes in the dishwasher that they never knew was there and Amy put the dish soap squares inside the little box inside. Since they wanted to wait a while until they would have to save the world and see the other Doctor die, they decided to go see a movie. So they went back to one of the other alien planets they had visited a few days before. When they got inside the theater, they saw that the person checking them in and giving them their tickets, was some kind of weird looking monster that the Doctor had stated to be a utopia. They each got a drink of Mountain Dew and got a package of snow caps and a bag of popcorn. The movie that they went to see, was some movie based on a show called supernatural. The main characters were called Sam and Dean Winchester and they had an angel friend called castiel. They had to fight off all sorts of evil demons and the Doctor though to himself "This is actually pretty interesting! I can actually relate to this seeing that I actually kind of do the same thing with all sorts of aliens but the only thing different about it is that I don't kill them." And every time one of them killed one of the demons and there was blood everywhere, the Doctor jumped and hid his face behind his hands. And every time one of the demon killed one of the good guys, the Doctor put his knees on his chair and would not look up until Amy said that there was nothing scary at the time. At the end of the movie, the Doctor was the first to stand up and he ran outside, glad that the movie was over.

When he got tired of waiting, he decided to go outside and wait for them. When he was out there for about 3 minutes, he heard people coming around the corner. As he was looking around the corner, he saw the three people from the movie. He started screaming like a little girl and ran, fast. After he was running for about two minutes, he started regretting not bringing his coat. He didn't like running in just his suspenders. When he got to a dead end, he turned around to see how far they were behind him. They were right in front of him. The three of them surrounded him making sure he couldn't leave.

Dean, the oldest of him and Sam, held the Doctor down while Sam checked his pockets to check for weapons. When he got to the pocket with the sonic screwdriver, he took it out and looked at it like it was from a different planet (because it is).

"What are you?" Sam asked as he fiddled with it.

"I am a time lord from the planet of Gallifrey although, it was burned down. I am a good guy so don't kill me. I save planets and universes all the time and right now, I am in the process of saving all of space and time."

"I have heard of this man before." Cass said. "They call him "The Doctor" Saver of planets, galaxies and all of that stuff."

"I have my friends waiting for me. Can we talk more about this at my TARDIS?"

The four of them walked to the TARDIS and the Doctor told them what he had done so far in the process of saving all of space and time and what he had to do next.

When they got to the TARDIS, his friends were already there waiting for him. Amy screamed.

"What are they doing here They aren't supposed to even be real! They were in the movie we just watched!" Amy said.

The Doctor raised his hand as if to say "They're good.". Rose opened the door and they all went inside. The Doctor got all of them a drink of root beer and they sat down at the table.

"We want to help." Dean said.

"What?" Sam whispered to Dean. "We don't even know these people."

"I know. But everyday, we are killing things to help people we don't even know. If we do it all the time, I think we can do it again."

"Fine."

After they were done talking, Cass took The Doctor aside.

"If you screw up, I will stab you." Cass whispered this to him and pulled out his angel sword enough so The Doctor could see the glinting light come out from Cass's coat pocket. Than he walked away.

When it got to be about five o'clock, The Doctor started to make supper. There was turkey, mashed potatoes, green beans and some pie. They all gorged themselves until they felt like they were going to explode.

"Did you all enjoy?" Asked the Doctor. They all looked at him like that was a 'duh' answer. The Doctor smiled.

"Well, that's good!"

After that, they all went to the living room and voted on a movie to watch.

"Look what I bought at the movie theater!" Amy waved a movie around in her hand. As the Doctor moved closer to look at the title, he ran out of the room screaming,

"Not again! Not again!" He yelled.

"Wut?" Amy said with a sly look on her face. "Was it something I said?"

So Amy went to go get the Doctor.

"You already know what's going to happen." She told him. Since this was a little bit reassuring, he decided to go with her.

When the movie was over, they all went into the main control room to figure out their plan.

"Well," Said the Doctor. "The master is probably going to be there considering that he knows about us saving all of space and time. So, we have to have a distraction. Amy, I want you to go there and if the Master asks you why you're there, say you were getting something."

"Got it." Amy said as she ran out the TARDIS door to her house. She got into her car and drove to her old house.

"Next," Continued the Doctor. "I want the other Doctor, Bo and Rose to ride in Rose's car to Amy's old house. You need to go where nobody can see you."

So they got into Rose's car and drove to the house.

"Let me guess, we're coming with you?" Asked Dean sounding disappointed.

"Yes. Yes you are." The Doctor answered.

"Well, as long as I get pie…"

"You don't need pie Dean!" Sam said.

"We'll get some pie." The Doctor said a little disappointedly.

"Yes! Finally some pie!" Dean said happily while he sat back in his seat.

"Know then, let's be on our way." The Doctor said as he beckoned them to follow him to the control room. He pulled the lever and the TARDIS started disappearing

When they got to Amy's house, they looked inside the window. When they saw Amy talking to the Master, they went inside. When Amy heard them coming inside, she brought the Master into the kitchen. The three of them went to the back of the house, opened the window and the Doctor called for Rose, Bo, and the other Doctor. They came over to them and they got in through the window.

"I think I am going to stay here for a while. My car ran out of gas when I got here." Amy said.

"OK." The Master replied.

"I guess I'll go to my room now so, bye."

So Amy went to her room. About three minutes later, The Doctor, Bo, Dean, Cas, Sam, Rose and the other Doctor came in.

"Okay then," the other Doctor sighed. "Let's get this over with...quickly."

So he looked around the room and found the crack. As he started walking over to it, the door knob started to wiggle.

"Get the salt!" Dean yelled.

Sam looked over at him with the 'What is wrong with you' look on his face.

"What? Asked Dean not knowing what he did wrong.

Sam just looked at him a little bit longer, shook his head and looked away. Dean went over to the door so when it was opened, he could ambush whoever was opening it. Cass got out his angel sword and went over with Dean. Amy pretended to get her bed ready for her to sleep in so it wouldn't look suspicious to whoever came in. Bo, Rose the other Doctor went to hide in the bathroom inside of Amy's room. Sam went by the other side of the door so he could help cass and Dean ambush the door opener. The Doctor Went with Sam and got out his sonic screwdriver. (They did this quickly enough so that they were hidden by the time the door opened.

When the door opened, they saw the Master. Dean, Cas, Sam, and the Doctor got out in front of him. Sam and Dean tackled him. The Doctor and Cass got on either side of them and had their weapons out.

"What's going on?" The Master said struggling from Sam and Dean's , the two brothers had no trouble holding him down at all. They gripped his shoulders firmly and carefully brought him over to the wall.

"Why are you holding on to me so tight! Let me go! What did I do?" The Master said confused.

"We're not going to let you stop them from saving all of space and time itself." Cas said.

Than, unexpectedly, the Master took his hand out of his pocket and in his hand was the same button that he used to summon all of the aliens only a few days ago. Cas walked over to him with his angel sword pointed at him.

"You press that button, I'll press this into you!" Cas said angrily with his hand out.

"He, he." The Master laughed gritting his teeth while he handed the controller to Cas.

"Thank you." Cas put the controller on the night stand by Amy's bed. The Doctor felt that Cas would be okay doing this alone with Sam and Dean. So he went over into the bathroom and brought out the other Doctor. He took him in the corner and started telling him everything that they would need to do. When they walked over to the crack, the other Doctor looked at the Master and smiled. The Master struggled free from Sam and Dean's grip and tried to reach over to the other Doctor and to stop him. But as soon as he did, Cas stabbed him in the chest with his angel sword. The Master fell to the ground. Was he dead? No. The others could still see him breathing as blood gushed out from his stab wound.

"I just wanted you all to know, I wasn't the bad guy. The other Doctor was controlling me. I am a _good_ guy. He is bad. Don't let him get anywhere near that crack. If he is the one to go in it, it will just make your progress in saving all of space and time itself gone. It will make it much harder for you to save everyone. In fact, I think him doing that will make it impossible for you to do any of this. Don't let him ruin it for you."

He motioned the Doctor to come over to him. As he did so, he whispered into his ear.

"Love you, little bro." He grasped onto the Doctor's hand tightly. Than, they could see he slipped to the other side. His grip loosened and his hand fell onto the floor next to him.

Cas pulled his angel sword from the Masters chest and the blood started to leave his chest as a slow drip and then, it stopped. The Doctor, still kneeling on the floor, bent down on the Masters chest and everyone heard him starting to sob.

Dean rubbed his hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"It's o-

"Now I've lost everyone I love!" The Doctor started to sob even harder.

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"We know what it's like to lose a brother too." They told him.

Sam left the room for a little bit. When Sam came back he motioned Dean to come over to him.

"I know how we can make the Doctor happier." Sam whispered to Dean.

Earlier befor, Bo knocked into the other Doctor, making him pass out. But, It didn't last very long. He awoke and started towards the door. Cas grabbed him and stabbed him with his angel sword, this time though, it was on purpose. When Sam came back over to the Doctor, he took the Doctor's sonic screwdriver from his pocket. He turned over and finally found the button. He pointed the sonic over towards the Masters cadaver and held the button. He moved the direction ever so slightly to the other Doctors head and released it.

Sam told everyone how he put some of the Master's important memories inside of the other Doctors mind. Cas and Dean lifted up the other Doctors dead body and brought it over to the crack. The Doctor went over to them and asked them to put him down for just a moment. When he was safely on the floor, the Doctor took Cas's angel sword and stabbed him again.

"Just in case." The Doctor said. "Just in case."

They lifted him back up again and the crack opened wide. They through the other Doctor's body into the crack. A big wind flowed through the room. Then, the crack made something of a burping sound and out came the Doctor's old blue TARDIS looking rag.

"Told you it wasn't a dream, Amy!" The Doctor smiled slightly at her.

He picked up the dead master and touched his stab wound. All of a sudden, it disappeared and the Master took a huge gasp of air. The Doctor smiled and made the Master stand up. Together they walked towards the TARDIS.

Later that day, after the Doctor dropped all of his frfiends of at their houses, Amy asked the Doctor if they could go to the galexey Omicron and finesh the last planet. When they got there, the Master went to use the bathroom.

"Back there, at my childhood house, how come you said you lost everyone you love. I mean, you still have me you kn-"

The Doctor took her by the shoulders and kissed her.

"I love you Amy."


End file.
